Batas Ambigu
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: [Kumpulan drabble berbagai form RusBela.] #4: Viktor merasa aneh dengan dirinya, semenjak Anastasia datang ke keluarganya beberapa tahun lalu./ 2p!Russia x 2p!Belarus; Viktor x Anastasia.
1. normal AU-verse

**A/N:** Saya butuh asupan RusBel, jadi bikin sendiri deh karena langka yang bikin TwT, kali ini saya bikin kumpulan drabble _various rating/various genre_ yang akan diapdet secara berkala, _enjoy it_! :D

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya peroleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** [chapter 1] totally!AU, _not sibling related_.

 **Summary:** Beberapa tahun tidak bertemu, suatu hari Ivan datang lagi pada Natalia. Dan gadis itu tidak bisa menolaknya.

* * *

 **.**

 **Batas Ambigu**

 **© y o r i**

 **.**

* * *

Masih hangat di telinga Natalia, Ivan yang menyapanya selalu dalam panggilan khusus bukan 'Nat' seperti yang biasa orang lakukan, melainkan 'Talia'—sama seperti panggilan kesayangan dari ayahnya, Tuan Arlovsky. Masih jelas pula teringat di benak Natalia perkataan Ivan tempo hari, bahwa mereka hanya dalam batas teman tidak lebih dan memang seperti itu sejak awal.

Ah, andai Ivan mengerti betapa Natalia mencintainya begitu dalam, memerhatikannya diam-diam dan selalu mendoakannya dalam sepi. Akan tetapi, memang benar bahwa cinta tidak harus selalu dua arah, berbalas, maupun gayung bersambut. Natalia sadar itu dan hanya bisa memandang punggung Ivan yang melenggang pergi setelah memberinya ciuman 'terima kasih' di dahi. Gadis itu berharap semoga dirinya dan Ivan tidak pernah bertemu lagi, meski yang dikatakannya sesungguhnya adalah negasi.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, gadis itu memang bersedih tapi ia harus terus maju. Natalia menutup semua akses yang memungkinkannya untuk berkomunikasi dengan pemuda itu. Baginya, sudah saatnya untuk membuka lembaran baru dan perlahan menghapus memoar lama dirinya dengan Ivan—tanpa perlu ragu.

Hitungan tahun telah berlalu, mungkin sudah hitungan yang ketiga atau keempat. Dan sepertinya benar, Tuhan mengabulkan keinginan Natalia untuk tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda pemilik senyum sehangat mentari itu lagi dalam kurun waktu tersebut. Akan tetapi, sesungguhnya Natalia tidak pernah melupakan Ivan, ia menyerah, sebab semakin dirinya mencoba melupakan sosok hangat itu, Natalia semakin tidak bisa melupakannya.

Bukan. Bukan berarti Natalia tidak mau mencoba. Gadis yang kini telah menjadi editor di salah satu majalah wanita itu sudah dua kali menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda, namun keduanya berakhir di tengah jalan, dan Natalia sudah lelah. Sosoknya menjadi semakin dingin, sedingin jiwanya.

Natalia tidak pernah memahami takdirnya, terutama di suatu sore ketika dirinya pulang bekerja dan melihat sosok lain yang bersama sang ayah di ruang tamu.  
"Kau sudah pulang, Talia. Lihat! Teman lamamu datang berkunjung. Ia sekarang sudah menjadi kapten di salah satu skuad angkatan udara Rusia."

Sebuah senyuman khas muncul di wajah yang sudah bertahun-tahun berusaha Natalia lupakan.  
"Apa kabar, Talia?"

Rasanya, Natalia menjadi kaku bahkan untuk sekadar tersenyum maupun untuk menjawab 'baik-baik saja'. Ia merasa sial sekali hari ini, semua usaha untuk melupakan sosok itu selama tiga atau empat tahun kini seolah menjadi sia-sia hanya dengan sekali tatap muka.

Gadis itu masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri sebelum Tuan Arlovsky kemudian berkata, "Pemuda ini bermaksud melamarmu dalam waktu dekat."

Seketika Natalia ingin tertawa, ia merasa lelucon yang tengah Ivan lakukan padanya sangat keterlaluan. Sekelebat kepingan-kepingan masa lalu berputar cepat di kepalanya, Natalia masih ingat dulu Ivan mengatakan mereka hanya dalam batas teman, tidak lebih. Dan setelah hitungan tahun berlalu, ia kembali muncul begitu saja mengacak-acak hatinya. Pikiran Ivan memang selalu sulit untuk ditebak, bagai aksioma-aksioma rumit yang perlu ia pecahkan untuk mengerti maksudnya.

"Hentikan leluconmu, Braginsky. Kau sudah lihat kabarku, aku baik-baik saja. Kuharap kau segera angkat kaki," nada dingin terucap jelas dari bibir Natalia.

Ivan kembali tersenyum hangat. Ia semakin yakin bahwa Natalia yang dingin adalah sosok yang ia cari selama ini.

"Ah, kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman, Talia. Teman hidup, _da_!"

—karena mereka yang kontras membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Gadis itu ingin berkata tidak' namun lidahnya seakan kelu. Sosok Ivan yang hangat memang menjadi seseorang yang selalu didambanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sengaja di klik _complete_ karena tiap drabble sudah komplit :D. _Thanks for reading_ , review, _da_?


	2. nekotalia-verse

**A/N:** Kali ini pengen bikin RusBel versi nekotalia xD. Untuk nama sendiri neko!Russia diberi nama Koshka di salah satu web info hetalia, sementara neko!Belarus belum ada namanya, maka saya beri nama Valeriya :D

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya peroleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** [chapter 2] nekotalia- _verse_ , _modified canon,_ OOC!Russia.

 **Pairing:** neko!Russia x neko!Belarus a.k.a Koshka x Valeriya, slight Russia x Belarus.

 **Summary:** Valeriya hamil dan Belarus menduga Koshka-lah yang mengawininya.

* * *

 **.**

 **Batas Ambigu**

 **© y o r i**

 **.**

* * *

Belarus mendecih. Ini sudah kali kesekian di pagi hari dalam dua minggu terakhir, dirinya harus membersihkan bekas muntahan Valeriya. Gadis itu sedikit menggerutu, padahal ia ingat betul jenis makanan yang ia beri pada kucing kesayangannya, tidak ada yang salah.

Valeriya mengeong pelan dan mengusap-usapkan badannya di kaki sang pemilik—seolah meminta perhatian, membuat Belarus serta-merta berjongkok untuk mengelus kepala kucing berpita ungu itu.

"Kau kenapa, Valeriya? Tidak biasa kau seperti ini. Aku khawatir kau sakit."

Sedikit menggeram sebelum akhirnya kucing berbulu itu menimpali. "Miaaww!"

"Hm. Baiklah, nanti siang aku akan membawamu ke dokter hewan untuk memeriksakan kesehatanmu."

Seharusnya ia peka. Valeriya tidak semudah itu sakit, Belarus yakin betul dengan asupan makanan kucing kesayangannya dan Valeriya bukan tipe kucing yang akan sembarang memakan makanan. Namun, yang didengar dari dokter hewan tadi sungguh di luar dugaan.

Valeriya hamil, artinya ia telah kawin dengan seekor kucing. Memang sudah musim kawin, tidak ada yang salah. Hanya saja, Belarus penasaran kucing mana yang menjadi ayah dari anak yang sedang dikandung kucing kesayangannya itu. Belarus paham betul akan tabiat Valeriya, ia tidak memiliki banyak teman di luar, bahkan ditakuti oleh para kucing tetangga—padahal menurut Belarus, kucingnya sangat cantik.

Pemikiran Belarus akhirnya merujuk pada Koshka. Di rumah ini tidak ada kucing jantan lain selain milik kakak lelakinya, kucing milik kakak perempuan adalah betina namun ia sering berada di luar dan jarang sekali pulang. Namun, yang ia ingat ... meskipun Valeriya kerap membuntuti Koshka, kucing Siberia berbulu cokelat itu selalu menghindar. Jadi, rasanya tidak mungkin bila Koshka yang mengawininya.

Di minggu kelima, perut Valeriya terlihat membesar. Belakangan ini ia makan banyak sekali, sampai-sampai Belarus perlu memberikan porsi dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Sikap kucing itu pun sedikit berubah, menjadi lebih tenang dan jarang menggeram. Gadis itu sedang mengelus kepala Valeriya yang mulai terkantuk-kantuk, ketika suara mengeong lain terdengar olehnya.

Belarus menoleh dan mendapati Koshka sedang berdiri dengan malu-malu dari balik pintu. Valeriya melihat sosok kucing yang lebih besar darinya itu, mengeong lirih. Membuat si kucing Siberia berbulu lebat memasuki ruangan tempat Belarus dan Valeriya berada. Koshka mendekat ke keranjang berbantal empuk tempat Valeriya menelungkup.

Dugaan gadis itu—bahwa Koshka telah mengawini Valeriya—rupanya terbukti, ketika melihat kepala sang kucing pejantan mendekat dan menjilat muka kucingnya. Ah, bahkan kucing milik Russia saja akhirnya mau menerima Valeriya yang selama ini membuntutinya. Belarus bertanya-tanya, apakah nanti sang kakak mau menerima dan menikahinya?

Minggu ke sembilan—tepat di waktu dimana Russia kembali ke rumah setelah menyelesaikan suatu urusan, Valeriya telah melahirkan.

Sepasang mata ungu Russia membulat mendapati apa yang ada di hadapannya. Koshka terlihat akur dengan Valeriya, di antara mereka ada seekor kucing kecil berwarna perpaduan putih dan cokelat.

"Eh? Koshka, aku tak pernah mengira bahwa selama aku pergi kau sudah memiliki keluarga, _da_!"

Belarus datang dari dapur membawa nampan berisi cokelat panas. "Kucingmu saja akhirnya mengawini kucingku, Kak. Jadi, ayo kita menikah."

Lelaki bersyal itu terlihat sedikit pucat. "Bela, kucing tidak seperti kita, _da_."

"Tapi, Kak ... melihat Koshka dan Valeriya terlihat bahagia, membuat hatiku ikut bahagia."

"Mungkin, berkeluarga tidak terlalu buruk juga. Ufu~" jawab Russia sembari tersenyum ambigu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Akhirnya kesampean bikin nekotalia!RusBel, abis suka sih ama Koshka, gendut gede berbulu gitu minta dipeluk kyaaa~. Dan neko!Belarus yang cantik tapi serem, juga tetep ngekor Koshka. Oke, terima kasih telah membaca. Review?


	3. nyotalia-verse

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya peroleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** [chapter 3] nyotalia!- _verse_ , AU, OOC, _not really incest_ , _human name_ , OC.

 **Pairing:** Nikolai Arlovsky x Anya Braginskaya.

 **Summary:** Anya akhirnya sadar bahwa cinta Nikolai padanya bukan sekadar obsesi, karena lelaki itu memberinya kebahagiaan sempurna.

* * *

 **.**

 **Batas Ambigu**

 **© y o r i**

 **.**

* * *

Tidak pernah terpikir sedikitpun di benak Anya bahwa ia akhirnya menikahi Nikolai—adik angkatnya sendiri. Sudah ratusan kali ia menghindar, bersembunyi dan pergi dari kejaran pemuda itu. Namun, akhirnya Anya Braginskaya menyerah.

Nikolai berhasil meyakinkannya. Nikolai berhasil menaklukkan hatinya dan Anya percaya itu, ketika melihat Nikolai tetap memilih dirinya ketimbang puluhan gadis lain yang mengejar. Anya yakin, adik angkatnya adalah pemuda yang baik, meski kadang sisi protektifnya dirasa berlebihan. Namun, Nikolai tidak pernah sekalipun menyakitinya.

Gadis beriris ungu itu sadar bahwa dirinya adalah segalanya bagi Nikolai ketika sang pemuda melamarnya secara resmi di hadapan Dmitri—kakak kandung Anya. Dan Anya, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain rasa haru yang secara ganjil menyergap dan membuatnya berkata 'ya'.

Lalu mereka menikah begitu saja di pertengahan musim panas tahun ini, tepat ketika bunga-bunga matahari di kebunnya bermekaran, sehingga Anya merasa tidak ada hari yang lebih bahagia dari hari itu. Tak bisa dilupakannya mata biru keunguan Nikolai yang terpana melihat penampilan Anya dengan gaun pengantin yang luar biasa cantik, juga penampilan Nikolai yang terlihat semakin tampan memakai _tuxedo_ putih.

Andai ia tahu bahwa menjadi istri seorang Nikolai Arlovsky—yang otomatis merubah namanya menjadi Anya Arlovskaya—ternyata tidak buruk. Andai ia tahu, mungkin sudah sejak dulu Anya bersedia menikahi pemuda ber- _ahoge_ itu. Nikolai sangat perhatian dan sayang padanya, ia suami yang baik, suami yang bahkan bersedia membantu tugas-tugas domestik rumah mereka seperti memasak atau mencuci piring. Suami yang setiap hari berkata 'aku mencintaimu' ketika Anya membuka matanya di pagi hari. Sehingga, sedikit pun tidak ada sesal di hatinya ketika Anya mendapati dua garis strip penanda kehamilan.

"Maaf, Anya. Telah membuatnya ada. Mungkin kau tidak menginginkannya," ucap Nikolai di suatu pagi setelah mendengar kabar kehamilan sang istri.

Perempuan berhelai panjang itu menggeleng pelan dan menatap Nikolai dengan lembut, satu tangannya menyentuh wajah sang suami—lalu berkata, "Tak apa, Kolya. Kau tahu? Aku bahagia menikah denganmu dan ternyata aku lebih bahagia setelah mengandung anakmu."

"Terima kasih, Anya."

Dan ketika Nikolai memeluk dirinya dengan penuh sayang, Anya semakin sadar bahwa cinta Nikolai padanya bukanlah obsesi.

Tapi, tanpa pernah ia duga. Anya sedikit kerepotan melewati trimester pertamanya, nafsu makannya berkurang dan membuat Nikolai khawatir. Selain itu, Anya bisa tiba-tiba menginginkan hal yang aneh—seperti ingin melihat suaminya berdandan a la badut atau memakai baju wanita. Namun ternyata, Nikolai mengabulkannya.

Di bulan-bulan kehamilan selanjutnya, Nikolai semakin protektif. Lelaki itu tak pernah absen menemaninya jika keluar rumah maupun ketika periksa kandungan. Pun dengan mengambil alih semua tugas domestik supaya Anya tidak terlalu lelah. Akan tetapi, Anya yang sadar bahwa suaminya pun lelah setelah bekerja, ia tidak membiarkan Nikolai untuk memasak makan malam mereka.

Sudah akhir musim semi tahun berikutnya, ketika Anya tiba-tiba merasa sakit tak terelakkan dari perut, sehingga spontan perempuan itu menjatuhkan rajutannya—baju hangat mini yang baru setengahnya jadi—ke lantai. Nikolai yang saat itu tengah mencuci piring, akhirnya meninggalkan piring-piring kotor begitu saja di bak cuci dan segera berlari ketika mendengar suara kesakitan sang istri.

Kedua tangan saling menggenggam, ketika perlahan Anya dipersiapkan untuk proses persalinan oleh para tim medis di sebuah rumah sakit. Ada ekspresi takut di wajah cantik perempuan itu, namun Nikolai menguatkannya. "Anya, istriku. Aku yakin kaubisa, aku di sini—menemanimu untuk mengantarkan anak kita melihat dunia. Aku akan melindungimu seperti biasa, kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Kolya," suara Anya melirih.

"Ya, Anya? Aku mencintaimu," dan satu kecupan singkat di bibir rupanya menjadi penenang bagi Anya.

Peluh terlihat di wajah cantik Anya, ia baru saja berjuang selama dua jam di antara garis hidup dan mati. Akan tetapi, semua letih yang ia rasakan seakan menguap begitu saja ketika melihat suara tangisan bayi dan Nikolai yang penuh kasih menggendong anak mereka. Lelaki itu kemudian mendekatkan sang bayi padanya dan berkata, "Ia sangat cantik. Sepertimu."

Fedora Nikolaevna Arlovskaya mewarisi mata dan senyumnya. Namun meniru dengan baik rambut Nikolai.

Perempuan yang kini telah menjadi ibu itu, tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya untuk menikahi adik angkatnya. Justru ia akan merasa menyesal jika terus-terusan kabur atau bersembunyi. Lelaki yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu memberinya kebahagiaan sempurna. Sesempurna ketika melihat Fedora kecil mulai belajar berjalan dan Nikolai yang dengan sabar membantu putri mereka.

"Hei, Kolya," panggil Anya. Membuat kepala suaminya menoleh.

"Ada apa, Anya? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Ia menggeleng pelan dan sembari mengulas senyum yang paling cantik, Anya lantas berkata—

—"Aku mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Gara-gara bikin OC anak NikoAnya yang dirikues **Yumi Murakami** , saya jadi pengen bikin fic mereka, hoho. Bels, sekalian kubuatin juga ficlet-nya ya :D, kebetulan setelah lihat desain Fedora tadi, aku langsung dapet ide. Semoga suka XD

Terima kasih telah membaca, review?


	4. 2p!-verse

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya peroleh dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** [chapter 4] 2P!- _verse_ , AU, maybe OOC, _not really incest_ , _human name_.

 **Pairing:** Viktor Braginsky x Anastasia Arlovskaya.

 **Summary:** Viktor merasa aneh dengan dirinya, semenjak Anastasia datang ke keluarganya beberapa tahun lalu.

* * *

 **.**

 **Batas Ambigu**

 **© y o r i**

 **.**

* * *

Keluarga Braginsky dan keluarga Arlovsky berteman sejak lama. Viktor ingat betul ketika kecil dahulu kedua orang tuanya kerap mengadakan jamuan makan bersama keluarga Arlovsky. Ia yang awalnya cuek, akhirnya bersedia ikut setelah Katya—sang kakak memaksanya untuk turut serta.

Dan di sanalah ia pertama kali bertemu dengan anak perempuan manis bernama Anastasia.

Sedikit pun Viktor tidak pernah mengira bahwa lima tahun kemudian, Anastasia akan tinggal bersamanya. Usia Viktor adalah lima belas kala itu dan hal paling pahit dalam hidupnya terjadi. Ayah ibunya bersama ayah ibu Anastasia mengalami kecelakaan saat akan melakukan perjalanan ke luar Rusia.

Katya yang sudah sembilan belas akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk mengajak Anastasia tinggal bersama, katanya ia tak tega jika membiarkan gadis itu hidup sebatang kara dan Katya berjanji akan melindunginya dan menjaganya sebagai kakak. Viktor yang melihat tendensi kuat kakak perempuannya, tak kuasa menolak ketika Anastasia akhirnya menempati sebuah kamar kosong di rumah mereka.

Anastasia Arlovskaya nampaknya lebih cocok menjadi adik dari Katya Braginskaya. Keduanya memiliki sifat yang hampir sama jika berkaitan dengan kepedulian terhadap orang lain, bukan sekali dua kali, Viktor mendapati mereka bersama-sama mengikuti kegiatan sosial dan bertemu dengan orang-orang baru yang membutuhkan bantuan. Sementara Viktor lebih memilih untuk berdiam di rumah dan berkutat dengan buku.

Pemuda dengan iris semerah darah itu merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan dirinya semenjak Anastasia datang. Seolah ia tidak dapat mengendalikan degup jantungnya dan mengontrol lirikan matanya jika ia bertemu dengan gadis berpita merah muda itu. Awalnya, Viktor mengira bahwa mungkin dirinya hanya sedang penat dengan tugas sekolah, namun rupanya itu terus terjadi hingga dirinya duduk di bangku kuliah.

Jurusan yang diambil Viktor tidak main-main, pemuda bersyal hitam itu mengambil Teknik Nuklir, sebuah jurusan yang ditakuti oleh sebagian besar pendaftar di universitasnya karena tingkat kesulitan yang di atas rata-rata. Selain karena memang berminat di sana, diam-diam Viktor berharap ilmu nuklir yang dipelajarinya akan menyita waktu dan pikirannya—sehingga ia bisa melupakan bayang-bayang Anastasia. Namun, ternyata ia salah.

"Kak Viktor, kau cepat sembuh, ya? Sudah kubuatkan Borscht hangat untukmu, makanlah."

Gadis berhelai pirang emas itu datang ke kamarnya sembari membawa nampan. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. Sejak masuk kuliah, Viktor memang lebih sering mengurung diri di kamar dan terkadang pulang larut malam, urusan klub katanya atau praktikum. Katya yang sudah bekerja memang sering ditugaskan ke luar kota, membuat Anastasia sedikit kesepian.

Pemuda itu menutup bukunya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah gadis yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya ini. Viktor mendecak dalam hati, lagi-lagi menyalahkan ketidakmampuannya mengontrol degup tidak biasa itu.

"Tasya, kerjakan saja tugas sekolahmu. Aku sudah dewasa dan bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," jawabnya dingin.

Gadis itu mendekat dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, sorot matanya mengatakan bahwa dirinya benar-benar khawatir. "Kau belum makan seharian, Kak. Terus-terusan membaca buku tidak lantas membuat demammu turun."

Anastasia lalu meraih mangkuk berisi Borscht dan berkata, "Atau perlu kusuapi, Kak?"

Mata Viktor membulat, dilihatnya gadis itu serius. Ia tahu betul bahwa Anastasia memang tegas jika menyangkut kepedulian. Akan tetapi, egonya sebagai Viktor Braginsky tentu tidak membiarkannya, meski dalam hati entah mengapa Viktor tidak ingin menolak.

"Tak perlu."

Viktor akhirnya mengambil mangkuk berisi makanan favoritnya dan mulai menyantap perlahan. Tak perlu jeda lima detik, hingga akhirnya iris _scarlet_ -nya melihat lengkung hangat di wajah gadis itu.

Anastasia tersenyum hangat padanya dan seketika Viktor merasa seluruh demamnya telah menguap. Degup jantungnya semakin menggila dan pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi yang sebenarnya.

Gadis Arlovskaya yang melihat perubahan sang kakak tak resminya, lantas menyentuh bahu pemuda itu. "Kak Viktor? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Viktor tak peduli dengan apapun yang mungkin terjadi, ketika tanpa dapat ia cegah mulutnya berkata, " _Ya tebya lyublyu_ , Tasya."

Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. "Kak, kau perlu istirahat setelah ini."

Namun, tubuh Anastasia merasa kaku ketika Viktor menatapnya dengan sorot tanpa dusta—

—"Aku tidak bercanda. Kau telah mengubah duniaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Aku hanya mengira-ira sesuai deskripsi yang kubaca di salah satu sumber hetalia. Sifat 2p!Russia memang jadi minim senyum, stoic dan agak anti-sosial. 2p!Ukraine menjadi lebih reliable dan dependable, sementara 2p!Belarus menjadi sosok gadis yang hangat dan memiliki kepedulian yang tinggi terhadap sekitar. Dan karena di normal verse Belarus yang naksir Russia, maka di 2p! Menurut headcanon saya, jadi sebaliknya.

* _Ya tebya lyublyu_ =aku mencintaimu.

* Tasya=panggilan diminutif untuk Anastasia.

Terima kasih telah membaca, review?


End file.
